


Three's A Crowd

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Edd, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dominance, Fight Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Matt, Rough Sex, Rutting, alpha tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: If you’d think that tension would run high in a pack composed of three Alphas and one Omega, you’d be absolutely correct. Edd was the head Alpha, mated to the only Omega Matt.So what does that mean for the other two Alpha’s in the pack?Lots of butting heads. Especially when Tom goes into a rut that’s arguably more intense than nearly anything he’s felt before in his life. But why is it so sickly sweet? And what kind of compromise can be made between Tom and Tord?I’m sure it’s way different than what either of them expected.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to make an Alpha/Alpha TomTord fic. I'm pretty happy with how it came out! It's one of my longer one shots, so please be sure to give it some love if you enjoy it!

You might think that having three Alphas and one Omega in a pack might get to be a bit unbalanced and hectic.

And you would be absolutely fucking correct.

Every single day it seemed to be a different problem arising between the group of men, spurred only on by the usual shenanigans they always seemed to find themselves thrown head first into. Like searching hidden tombs, or going to space in a cramped little ship, or even something as simple as going to the grocery store; all of these things were made every more annoying by-

“Get your fucking nose out of my food, Lassum!”

“Suck my goddamn knot, Thomas, I wasn’t going to eat your slop anyways!”

“Fat chance, dumbass, I saw you eyeing it!”

Yup. Two Alphas, consistently in the throes of territorial disputes.

From fist fights over the remote, to quarrels over who got the rights to the couch, all the way to who got to ride shotgun- there was nothing that these two wouldn’t fight over. It was getting to be more than just a headache for Edd and Matt.

Edd was the resident Head Alpha; the largest and strongest member of the pack that mainly kept the order and organization towards the structure of their dynamics. He called the shots, he kept the peace, and most importantly- settled the constant spats between the two lower ranking members of their friend group.

Yet that was a monumental task in itself.

With only one mated Omega to offset the aggressive tendencies of three Alphas, it was no wonder that everyone was high strung and tense. With Tom and Tord’s combative tendencies and Edd’s own personal grips about control- Matt had more than he bargained for when he stepped into the fray.

However, being mated to Edd, he couldn’t do much to help the lower ranked Alphas in his pack whenever they went into rut. He was limited in the outward affection he could show outside of pack cuddles and bonding. Edd kept an ever watchful eye over them during their interactions, and wouldn’t so much as allow a chaste peck on the cheek without bearing his teeth in an aggressive snarl.

So, therefore, a lot of hormones were running rampant and out of control within the household.

With no access to an outlet Omega or Beta, the two Alphas were left in close living quarters with little to no buffer between them. It resulted in some colorful language, paired with plenty of fists being thrown as well. Crashes would surface from the kitchen, followed shortly by a tussle that sent them well into the living room before Edd could break it up.

With more fucking aggression.

Which was exactly what was about to happen when the breakfast squabble turned into a full out verbal duel, Tom getting close up to the Norski’s face and puffing up his broad chest as wide as he could get it. Even if their physique was so similar, albeit with Tord being more toned compared to Tom’s sheer bulk, there was nothing quite like posturing to set the stage for a fight.

Matt sighed as he gently pushed around his cereal while blue eyes boredly flicked up to the scene.

Tom had Tord gripped by the front of his hoodie, pulling the man closer with an aggressive tug that stretched the fabric in a near comedic manner. His knuckles were white from how hard he clutched at the front, teeth gritting into an aggressive snarl as two pairs of eyes squared up.

“I said, step off my food. Preferably step back into the goddman living room until I’m done. You’re stressing Matt out.” he hissed, not even noticing the low sigh that the ginger exuded as he buried his face into his hands.

Tord just broadened his shoulders while gritting his teeth, pushing closer into Tom’s personal space and reveling in the way he had to shuffle back in response. It was the showdown before the storm, the face off, a battle of wills compared to wits.

Yet Tord’s smile betrayed just how this would end. “Contrary to popular belief, Thomas, we both live in the same house. I have as much right as you to be in the kitchen.” He paused, wetting his lips with a swipe of his tongue, before adding on, “And may I add that you’re the one gripping me by the front of my sweater and causing a scene for poor Matt. Stop pretending to ca-“

He didn’t get to finish that thought, given he found himself being pressed face first into the fridge in a dangerous lock. Tom was borderline choking him out with the sudden shift towards him, shoving him as hard as he could into the front of the metal surface.

“You’re treading on thin ice, Tord.” He snarled, arms flexing tight into a chokehold that had Tord scrabbling for purchase against the handles. Out of sheer will alone he resisted the temptation of ripping the bar out and bludgeoning Tom with it. Rather he let his body go lax, pulling Tom into a false sense of security- before instantly throwing his body to the side when the other nearly chalked it up to a victory.

The motion sent the duo staggering, with Tord turning and twisting violently until Tom’s back managed to hit the counters with a loud bang resounding through the wood. From there it was easy to duck his head out of the chokehold, instead putting the full force of his weight against Tom’s own body.

Sparks flew between their gazes as Tom’s heavy breathing filled the silence, Tord’s hands coming up to wrap around his throat and press obnoxiously against his itching scent gland. Given the cloud of aggressive pheromones tainting the air, it was quite obvious to tell that Tom was rapidly approaching rut.

It had Tord’s lip curling up in amusement, only squeezing harder as his body weight kept Tom firmly folded in to the small space between the counter and cabinets. “You smell awful.” He noted, relishing in the humiliated flush overtaking Tom’s cheeks as he tried to kick his legs out in a low blow that would put any Alpha to shame.

Yet Tord just stepped to the side, moving between Tom’s legs and keeping both arms on his throat and torso to prevent him from rolling and twisting away. Child’s play, really. Tom’s movements were sluggish and lethargic from the pre-rut. If only that calm could last.

“Shut the fuck up and let me go. If you think I smell bad, imagine how awful you are to my nose right now.” The punk grunted, before snapping his teeth in a low snarl that had Tord flashing his own canines in response.

Yet both of them froze as the sound of a resounding growl cut through their bubble, Edd’s tone much deeper than their own and piercing in a manner that spoke for just how long the Alpha’s had to put up with their bullshit. There wasn’t an ounce of patience left in him as he approached the duo, arms crossed over his chest. “And what do you two think you’re doing?”

Sensing that both of their hides were toast if they didn’t relent, Tord and Tom wore matching grins as the Norwegian stepped back out of Tom’s space. The other just spread himself over the counter, lifting a knee and resting his cheek on his palm while reclining in a manner that was far from casual. “Ahah, well, you see-“

Edd’s features were portraying nothing but disappointment, hazel eyes narrowed as he knew full well that the two just wanted to avoid their inevitable lecture. “Save me the details. Matt already told me everything. You do realize that all this fighting is fucking not just the pack over, but Matt especially?” He said, instantly drawing all eyes towards the lone Omega still sitting in front of his breakfast.

By now it had gone soggy, the ginger just idly pushing it around his bowl as his head hung low to avoid the confrontation. He was getting really worn down from all of the… _Alpha_  in the house. At first it was such a safe feeling, surrounded by trusted pack members and never having to worry about intruders or dangers within their den.

Yet now? They were the danger, and there was no real respite from Tom and Tord’s continuous brawls. It kept offsetting his heat time and time again, with the unsafe scent of brawling packmates sullying the atmosphere enough to cause even his carefree stomach to churn from nerves.

However something sour turned within Tord, something akin to jealousy, as he took in Matt and Edd with distaste. “Oh, I’m sorry? Am I making the happy couple upset with my sour, single, barbaric scent? I’ll be sure to hang an air freshener around my neck if it makes it better.”

He turned to Tom, narrowed silver meeting angered black. “Doesn’t that sound like a great idea Tom?”

However it seemed as though the other wasn’t entirely keen on his passive aggressive sarcasm at the moment. Instead he shouldered his way past Tord with an aggressive shove. “Fuck off. I’m going back to my room.”

Yet Edd caught Tom by the hood before he could get too far, nearly toppling the lesser Alpha over in the force of his pull. When it came to the food chain- Tom was at the very bottom right now. Tord had secured second in command from their last squabble. Of course he couldn’t just walk away without a lecture.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Edd began, only to pull his hand back when Tom smacked it off his hoodie with an irritated growl. Instead he leaned against the counters once more, harsh gaze flickering between the three others in the room with mute disappointment. “Fine. Get it over with quick.”

Clearly realizing that Tom and Tord weren’t in much of an amicable mood to listen to reason, Edd’s scent only soured further as he pinched his temples in disappointment. There were plenty of things he wanted to say- not all completely necessary- yet he knew that just fueling the flames would make the situation so much worse.

So instead he just steeled his breath and crossed his arms once more over his chest.

“I understand there are certain frustrations of being in close quarters with three Alphas. Trust me, I know. But I need you to do me a damn favor and try to work out this rivalry between you in a way that ruins less furniture and stops upsetting Matt.” He let his words sink in before continuing, “It isn’t fair to both of us, and frankly all of this moping could be fixed if you just went out and got yourself an Omega.”

From the scrunch of Tom’s nose and the furrow to Tord’s brow, Edd hoped he was at least getting through in some regards. “Matt’s heat is continuously being put off because of the state of this house, and it’s putting all of us under strain. You used to get along so well-“

Tord cut in with a small scoff, “Yeah, until I came back.”

Instantly they were at it again, Tom’s eyes narrowing dangerously as his finger jabbed up into Tord’s space. “Yeah, because you took MY room! Made ME relocate everything, just to set up your STUPID lab where you could have blown us to BITS!” he shouted, voice continuously raising with each exclamation until finally Tord was pushing in again once more.

“Oh, isn’t that just rich! Maybe if you didn’t switch rooms the second I left for the army you wouldn’t have to worry about me coming back when, say, I was back from the fucking front lines!” He shouted, clearly not having Tom’s shit as the other Alpha once more crowded into his space. It was proving to be a disastrous combination- and it’s been like this since Tord’s return just shy of two years ago.

There was no respite, and the fighting has only grown worse since then. It was your classic combination for disaster. Alpha infringes on other Alpha’s territory, there’s no buffer between them, the pressure only builds, until finally it reaches a snapping point.

Rinse and repeat for two damn years.

Everyone was tired, on edge, and while nobody wanted to admit someone might need to get the boot soon- Tom had no doubt it would be him in the end. Which is why he promptly shut up when Edd’s exhausted gaze turned to him. Matt had gotten up long ago, storming away in a fit of distress when it seemed the tension was about to snap again.

There was only one time where Edd had to actively join a fight, and it didn’t end pretty at all.

So Tom clamped his mouth shut tight, eyes turning away as instead he went over to the fridge and pulled out a few bottles of water. Edd just watched in muted confusion as Tom did so, now going to the cabinets and pulling out plenty of high calorie and filling snacks from the drawers.

When he was done he turned to regard Edd and Tord, lips curling up into a distasteful grimace. “I’m holing up in my room for my rut. Unless it sounds like I’m dying, don’t fucking bother me.” He stated, less of a warning and more of a genuine plea.

He considered going to the bar and attempting to get laid throughout the duration of his rut, much like he had always done since he presented. Yet the last thing he needed was another pregnancy scare from another whimsy Omega who had a few too many thoughts on their head for commitment.

So he turned away from the feud, not letting the gesture of turning his back in trust towards the other enraged Alphas go unnoticed. It was the moot point they all needed, shoulders finally going slack as the pheromones saturating the air dissipated slowly.

Edd sucked in a small breath from his teeth, before letting it out in a low sigh that Tord shortly reciprocated. Chancing a small smile, Tord nudged his elbow into Edd’s side with a playful hum. “Pretty fussy today, huh? Worse than an Omega in he-“

The Head Alpha cut him off with a tired glare, not in the mood for the Norwegian’s shit. “You had just as much of a part of this, even if Tom’s moody and in rut. You know when to back off, yet you keep pushing him. We can’t keep doing this, Tord, or else me and Matt might need to move should we start our own family.”

It was like water dousing the lingering flames of aggression, cold dread instead settling heavy in his stomach at the realization. Tord hadn’t thought that it would get this bad. He let that settle as Edd stepped away with his head hanging low, no doubt going to console Matt. Things were getting so much worse lately- outside of his aggressive rivalry with Tom.

He didn’t even think about how this could be tearing their group apart.

So with the new revelation fresh in his mind he carried himself back to his room, just adjacent to Tom’s. He didn’t feel much like tinkering today, despite the deadline for his new model of prosthetic being due by the end of the month. He just sprawled himself along his sheets, weighing in the option presented to him.

It wasn’t looking good.

Tom was such an insufferable bastard it made making amends an impossible prospective. He’s always been a proud and aggressive Alpha, moreso than even Tord himself. While Tord carried himself with confidence and surety, Tom relied on sheer strength and aggression to carry him. It was disastrous; an immovable force meeting an unstoppable object.

Which was why they just couldn’t seem to meet eye to eye.

He sighed into his pillows, eyes drifting shut to the thoughts of just how he could try and extend an olive branch in Tom’s direction. He had at least three to five days of rut to wait, however. He would come up with something, he was sure.  For now? A nap was definitely in order.

-          - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time that Tord woke up, he nearly had to cover his nose from the strength of Tom’s pheromones infecting the air.

Holy fucking shit, what the hell was going on in there?

It was as if the musk could substitute for fog it was so thick on his tongue, reeking of grains and overly ripe pineapples that just became so upfront to Tord’s nostrils. Usually his scent was more subdued, like a breeze rather than a full on sweet comatose that had Tord’s tongue awkwardly thick in his mouth.

He swallowed down the unpleasant comparison, attempting to breathe through his mouth rather than nostrils as he adjusted the areas where his hoodie had grown tight over his chest.

Oh, and also where his pants had grown uncomfortably tight over the line of his cock.

It was an awkward adjustment, trying to pull the seam of his jeans from where he had swelled against. He was left awkwardly at half mast, only growing further the longer he remained conscious of the scent around him.

Usually the aroma of rut burned competitive aggression through his veins. Not….this.

He fell back with a loud sigh, trying to clear his head by pulling his hoodie futilely over his nose. He had to unbutton the seam of his jeans with a shaking pop, pulling open the zipper, before sighing as the full mast of his cock stood against the fabric of his briefs.

Tord spent a long moment weighing the thoughts in his head, chin tilted down as bland eyes regarded his erection. It was completely logical for him to have morning wood, right? He was a healthy young Alpha with a notable sex life. It’s just been a whine since he got laid, and shit like that happened sometimes.

He also could have been dreaming about something great but didn’t remember it. There were so many variables flying through his mind he hardly even comprehended the way his palm was moving over his cock, teasing the skin in languid strokes as his mind drifted away from what caused it and instead landed on what would fix it instead.

Reaching for his bedside table he withdrew one of his personal favorites from his hentai stash, flipping open the well-worn comic and reclining with a low sigh. There was nothing quite like some good porn to settle your thoughts and rub a quickie out.

The magazine always did the trick- with a tentacle monster fucking the every loving shit out of an unsuspecting Omega girl. It was raunchy, it was quick, and it had Tord quickly stroking himself to completion with one hand while turning the pages and supporting it across his thigh with another.

He was just about to reach the best part when a low groan caught his attention; one that very clearly was not his own. He paused in his strokes. Tord could hear the insistent rattling of Tom’s headboard coming from the other room, paired with pitching growls that had his irritation quickly building again.

His headphones were across the room too, which Tord really didn’t feel like grabbing right now. Instead he attempted to delve back into the book, fingertips flipping the page and turning it with muted anticipation. He chewed at his lower lip as the girl was flipped to the perfect angle for the tentacles to work in deep, all while her husband had to watch as she enjoyed every second of it.

God, this one was so good.

He gripped harder at his cock as he once more chased that burning sensation building in the pit of his gut, angling his hips upwards into his palm- before suddenly a loud snarl ripped him from his thoughts as Tom’s low keening quickly followed. It was loud and obnoxious, causing Tord to throw the comic over his face in frustration when another wave of that sickly sweet rut hit his nose.

He wouldn’t be able to get anywhere like this.

It was like a buildup at the base of his knot, a full and heavy feeling that had him trying to massage it out with unsteady fingers. However every single time he felt as if he may have worked himself up enough to peak he’d just crash right back down when Tom yowled again.

His rut sounded violent and empty, nearly inspiring pity within Tord. If he wasn’t currently blocking the other Alpha himself from an orgasm.

This pattern repeated on for a good while, of Tord attempting to block out the rising and falling tones of Tom’s scent while clogging his ears under a pillow. His claiming fangs were buried deep within the saturated fabric as he stroked, frustration evident, until he inevitably reached a boiling point when Tom’s howls reached a fevered pitch.

Tord threw the pillows off with an aggressive shout, tugging his pants up with little care towards the desire burning within him. There was no way he could get off with a rutting Alpha so close to his space, every nerve inside of him on edge and burning with competitive spirit. All he wished to do was go in and force Tom to submit, to quiet the fuck down and soothe his pheromones long enough for Tord to get one out.

Yet instead he was left sorely unsated as he rose from his bed, tossing the magazine to the side as the frustration lingered just below the surface. It was a pretty shitty start to the day. He didn’t even really care about the whole boner situation as he stepped past Tom’s room, only mildly interested in the fact that Edd hovered by the door while Matt’s scent clearly was attempting to soothe the beast inside.

Before Tord could fully pass the scene Edd gripped his arm, exhaustion and tension clear in his shoulders. “Can you go get some more cold water and rags?” he asked, lacking the usual even tone of his voice in favor of a more authoritative one.

As much as Tord wanted to just tell him to fuck off, he could see that Edd was just as worn down as him from Tom’s rut. It was so much worse than he remembered. So he just bit back a sigh as he stepped around the corner. “No problem,” he rumbled, adjusting his course to the bathroom.

He just grabbed a bucket and threw open the cabinet, knocking an entire pile of rags into the bottom before shoving it under the faucet. Tord sat and waited for it to fill to an acceptable level before slamming the faucet down and yanking the bucket hard enough to spill water over the edges.

And yet Tord was fresh out of fucks to give as he went back to Tom’s room, shoving the bucket out with a sour face. At least Edd accepted it with dull thanks. He placed it on the inside of the door, calling through it with a carefully low voice. “Matt, we have the bucket. Everything okay in there?” he inquired, only to receive a nervous response.

“He keeps trying to be handsy but he’s completely delirious and out of it,” the ginger began, coming to the door and grabbing the bucket with a small sigh, “All of his glands are swollen so I’m hoping this helps to ease them down.”

Swollen glands? Tord’s curiosity was outweighing his annoyance as he tried to peek into the room, only to find it too dark to make out any true details. Matt was tending to what looked like a ton of blankets, his soothing Omega scent barely strong enough to cut through the pheromones rising from the lump that Tom had become.

He only shifted when a rag was placed under some blankets, a low growl rising before instantly being stifled by Matt’s fingers running through sweat matted hair. Edd could hardly stop the sigh leaving him before it slipped out, scratching under his chin in contemplation.

“Looks like I’m going to be stuck here for a bit.” Edd confessed in a low voice, dissatisfaction evident on his features. He leaned heavily against the side border of the door, not daring to so much as step foot into the room.

Tord’s curiosity got the better of him. “How come? What’s going on with dipshit in there?”

Another growl had Edd turning back in with alarm; turning into the room and making sure that all seemed to be in order. When it was just Matt having placed the rag down across his forehead Edd was able to relax.

“Tom might have an infection or some sort of problem causing his glands to over produce pheromones. All of the glands are swollen, and on a grosser note even his uh…Cowper Gland…seems to be- given the way he won’t stop making a mess of everything.”

Tord’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the implication, quickly turning away from the door and feeling his stomach churn at the mere thought of that sweet scent being caused by all the nasty fluids Tom was leaking.

He didn’t want to admit the churning wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“That’s fucking gross.”

Edd chuckled, “I know,” before leaning his head back against the border with a small thud. “So I need to keep watch over Matt to be sure the dumbass doesn’t try to hump him.”

Tord could only click his tongue, amusement clear in his posture as his smile flashed hints of his claiming fangs. “Well have fun with that one- I’m probably going to go see some friends for the duration of the rut. It’s driving me up a damn wall.” He said, clearly entertained at the thought of Edd having to stay behind and babysit.

Yet accusing eyes traveled down to the line of his crotch, where the noticeable bulge of his erection just wouldn’t go fucking down.

Edd’s smile was smug in a way Tord didn’t like. Not at all. Especially when his voice was laced heavy with sarcasm as he offered his condolences. “Oh, you sure look like it’s driving you crazy.”

Feeling the sting of humiliation running through him, Tord’s lips clamped shut in a reserved growl. He knew exactly what Edd was trying to get at here, and he did not appreciate it one bit. Rather he shoved his hands down to tuck his erection under the line of his briefs better, trying to keep it from becoming too outwardly noticeable.

However it only caused Edd’s grin to spread, clearly entertained at the clear confirmation of his suspicions. It had Tord gritting his teeth in frustration, turning away and clearly making move to leave. “Oh, sure, laugh it up. I woke up with morning wood and now I’m the hairbrained Alpha because I couldn’t finish. Especially since it’s all drunken beauty’s fault in there.”

Tord knew that Edd wasn’t going to drop it. He never was the type, often infuriating with his humor in a way that was just too charismatic to actually take offense to. So when the head Alpha only kept grinning Tord took it as a wonderful opportunity to flip him off. Not just a single finger, oh no. He raised the double bird, tongue poking out and flashing the piercing there with an amused grin.

“Think whatever you want, Eddie boy, I’m going to get laid tonight at the bar while your mate has to play pretend with Tom.”

With that he was turning in dramatic flare, wrist flicking out into a flamboyant brandish of his fingers as he waved goodbye. Edd could laugh all he wants, Tord knew he was the real winner here. No annoying Thomas to get in his space, no overzealous Matt, no bad puns- he could get used to this.

As he threw himself over the couch to make himself comfortable, it only further cemented his optimism. This was going to be easy! All he had to do was survive three more days at most, and leave after dinner for someone else’s house. This was going to be no biggie at all.

-          - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, correction.

This was a biggie.

This was one hell of a biggie, and Tord swore he was about to fucking lose it. Not only has Tom been an insufferable thorn in everyone’s side since this rut started, it’s now paired with the fact he actively tried to mount Matt in a way that caused Edd to lash out and give him a black eye.

Now there was no Matt to keep him in check, no Edd to keep him calm- he was barricaded inside of his room and left to rampage in a rut-driven rage. There was the sound of glass shattering coming from his room, followed shortly by splintering wood and enraged roars billowing from the other side.

There was no respite in the house besides for the short periods where Tom’s body would pass out from exhaustion, giving Edd and Matt enough time to literally repair the barricades keeping the door closed. Thank god the door was installed wonky so it opened outwards instead of inwards.

No doubt the carnage waiting for him inside of the room would be absolutely horrendous, followed shortly by how sickly sweet the room would scent when those doors opened. It was a horrifying prospect, comparing the undertones of an infected rut to the sweet scent of Omega.

It was musky and deep, but so sweet, like it had been saturated in sugar.

Tord’s nose was going haywire the longer he had to scent the other Alpha, hormones continuously firing in all manner of unfortunate ways. He would he horny as hell one minute before snapping into an aggressive rage, teeth bore and snarling at Edd when the Alpha got too close.

It was hard to control hair-trigger reactions like that, especially with tensions so high in the household. Matt was tired, Edd was tired, Tord was ungodly tired- nobody had the mood for amicable chatter as they all sat in the dining room. Food was quick and easy to make, pan grilled chicken paired with canned veggies all whipped together with a pathetic excuse of watered down gravy.

It tasted like absolute shit when saturated with Tom’s sweetened pineapple scent, bland and dry as not even the gravy could save the meal. It wasn’t Matt’s best work by any means, but after the shit that went down with Tom? He supposed it could be forgiven.

The Omega sighed, causing the other two poised at the table to do the same. All eyes lifted in mutual understanding, before lowering once more towards the single plate that was sitting at the unoccupied seating. Nobody wanted to bring it up, yet there was no doubt that someone would have to.

Nobody wanted to bring Tom’s plate of food down to his room.

Even now the tired groaning of the overstimulated Alpha sullied the mood further, Tom’s hyperactive gland disorder leaving him nothing more than a husk of sheer instinct. Speech and communication was lost to him in this state. It made it all the more infuriating.

Blue and hazel eyes quickly moved back down when Tord raised his own, Matt’s fork scraping a bit faster along the plate. While there had been a brief moment where all three of them quietly sized up the others in order to discern who would deliver the food, now there was just Tord looking between the two of them , no longer staring at each other in mute curiosity.

Go figure.

Tord scowled as he rose up from his seat, grabbing the plate from the table, and throwing his chair in. “Babies.” He muttered, turning away with the food in hand. Despite how annoying Tom could be, he would prove to be nothing more than a mild nuisance. One that was already stirring up a ruckus inside of his room the moment Tord stepped towards the door.

The barricade was a stupid idea from the start, only making it harder for Tord to get through. He had to grab the hammer leftover on the ground and work on peeling each nail out one by one. A chair propped up against the handle would have sufficed. But alas, nothing was ever simple with their little pack.

When the last board clattered to the ground Tord was gripping the plate tight between his fingers, testing the knob and finding it thankfully open. Despite how stupid Tom was, it would just be counterproductive for him to lock his door at this point.

Yet from all of the blows the door received since being barricaded, Tord had to really rattle the frame to get it to swing open once again. The hinges creaked something awful from the move but it seemed to work for now.

Squinting his eyes through the darkness, Tord found it more than just a little suspicious that all growling seemed to come to a halt when the door opened. He gripped the plate tighter as he closed the door behind him. “Hey, dipshit, I have dinner for you.” he said, eyes adjusting to the dimmer lights-

Only for the world to suddenly turn upside down as the full weight of the brit slammed into his chest.

The food went flying as Tord was bowled over from the hit, not expecting something nearly as forward as an outright assault. Even with their heightened instincts and aggressive tendencies, Tord honestly couldn’t say he saw this coming.

He blinked in bewilderment as Tom’s face crammed in close to his own, sharp teeth pulled back into a fierce snarl as his nails dug deep into the divot of Tord’s shoulders. The sheer shock of it all prevented Tord from feeling the light beads of blood being left in the claw’s wake, silver eyes wide in bafflement.

How dare Tom have the fucking audacity to attack him when he was just delivering fucking dinner.

A dinner which has spread itself all over the floor, a sticky mess of gravy and vegetables that only made more of a hassle with Tom’s feet scrabbling against the floor for support. He was still growling, never receding in the aggressive display until Tord had enough of it.

His fist came lashing out to knock the hyper-aggressive competitor over, attempting to disorient Tom long enough to storm out. Dinner wasn’t worth this, and neither was fighting Tom.

And yet the Alpha refused to move. Tom’s cheek was sporting a nasty bump, teeth cutting at his own lip as a curt whimper disrupted the growl rolling through him. Instead he only seemed to grow madder when the punch registered, instead whipping his hands out to grab Tord by his wrists.

However Tord was squirming something fierce, attempting to gain the upper hand by twisting his arm away from Tom’s prying grip. He was lashing out with repeated blows to the other’s side, tucking his chin tightly against his chest to protect his neck.

Tom was completely feral at this point, teeth moving to lock against Tord’s throat in a manner that the Norski could only assume would prove fatal or debilitating. The stench of pheromones only clouded Tord’s head further as he struggled against the constant onslaught, eyes having to shut tight from the speckle of drool falling from Tom’s parted lips.

“Fucking,” He grunted, before pushing up with all of his might, “Disgusting!”

Luckily the sudden shift from defensive to offensive had taken Tom by surprise, effectively switching their positions and resulting in Tord toppling over onto the broader Alpha. Barely having time to effectively strategize his next move the brunette dashed forward, teeth clamping down on the meat of Tom’s throat and keeping him still as the winded man struggled beneath him.

His kicks and punches were sluggish from exhaustion, the rut resulting in his energy being sapped from the near constant activity. It was comically easy to still the other’s movements with a harsh snap near his scent gland.

Blank eyes flew open at the clear threat, humiliation eminent should Tord actually clamp down onto the gland. Marks between Alphas may never be permanent, but to wear the claiming scent of another was considered the highest blow to a young Alpha’s pride. Tom’s grows quickly quelled into appeasing whimpers as he turned his head away from Tord, trying to bear his throat in a manner that showed submission.

It was received with a critical eye, Tord’s teeth only digging further-before finally unlocking his jaw with a tense snap of the bone. He pulled back to stare down at the spread out form of Tom, flushed from exertion and overheating from the infection. He had almost miscalculated where the gland had been, nearly sinking into the swollen nodes that took up a large portion of the sides of his neck.

Tom’s head remained still to the side, keeping the other placated enough to rise up onto his knees and settle back with a deep breath. It was a close call, and any more of a fight and they’d both be in trouble.

However just as Tord was about to stand up he paused at the feeling of something rather peculiar. There was a very noticeable bulge pressing into his thigh, causing Tom to flinch whenever he would move his leg ever so.

While a boner was exceptionally common during rut, there was no real reason for competing Alphas to remain erect during a fight.

Especially one where the loser almost had his scent gland pierced by rival fangs

Tord flinched back when Tom’s purr only seemed to pick up as he braced his thigh to rise- only to be caught and pulled back down in an instant. Yet rather than the quarrel that Tord was expecting to continue, Tord was met with quite the alternative fate.

Tom was rolling his hips up to meet the flesh of Tord’s thigh, swollen lower lip pulling tight between his teeth as he did so. The disgustingly sweet waves kept raiding off of those unsightly glands, Tom’s tongue sliding out in a lewd sigh when he managed to line their hips up just right.

“Nope.”

Tord attempted to fight his way out of the embrace to no avail when Tom’s continuous grinding locked them snugly at the groin, the stimulation reaching deep into Tord’s own crotch and pulling a belated groan from the back of his throat.

The strange stimulation was something that Tord had never felt before, never allowing himself to get in this kind of situation with another Alpha. Yet here Tom was, breath ragged, attempting to fuck him through his clothes with a grace only a rutting dumbass could manage.

It was particularly overwhelming to note that it didn’t feel all that bad.

Yet Tord wasn’t about to sit here and take this. So he reared his hand back, poised it above his head, before snapping it down hard along Tom’s cheek. The resounding slap cut through the lewd noises moving through the room, baffling Tom. His eyes were wide, mouth open, and a nice hand shaped slap stung through his cheek.

He turned his head up to Tord with the first hints of consciousness showing through the rut. “What the hell was that for?” he groaned, hand moving from Tord’s waist to rub at the stinging handprint. Finally having the Alpha’s attention, Tord attempted to fight down the humiliated flush moving across his chest.

“You were trying to hump me after nearly ripping me to pieces, dumbass.” He breathed out, still noting the twitching erection pressing against his own. While Tord may be flaccid for now, he hardly trusted his own biology to hold up much longer.

Nothing was more exhilarating than technically winning a fight, paired with ensuring lesser Alphas kept in line. The cloying scent in the air did nothing to help this, tickling his senses in a way that had his own hips shifting ever so in interest.

The duo spent a long moment merely sizing each other up, with realization slow to dawn across Tom’s features. He could feel his knot already swelling at the base of his cock, near constantly popped in the midst of his rut. Yet in this situation? It was more than a little humiliating to admit the sight of the Alpha above him was only getting him even hotter.

Yet instead of pushing Tom off, he cleared his throat in subtle embarrassment. “Well fuck.” He noted, not knowing what else to say besides the broad statement. There was a tense period where both Tord and Tom refused to move, as if stuck in a stalemate.

Yet when Tord was the first to move and break the trance with a rise of his hips, Tom’s face scrunched up in distress. This was the first tease of stimulation to his crotch since this whole hell-rut started, making it hard to focus when relief was so close to him.

Tord’s baffled expression didn’t help the hot shame burning through him, causing Tom’s nails to dig in tighter to the other’s thighs. There was another beat before finally Tord sighed, ire clear in his ruffled brows. “And why won’t you let me get up, Thomas?”

How was he to answer that without the horrid burning shame reaping through him? Answer was; he couldn’t. It was just too much. So instead he swallowed his pride with determination. “I haven’t been able to go out and get an Omega like this, so I just.”

Tord’s eyebrow only lifted higher when Tom stammered over his words, trying to find the right ones as his fingers anxiously drummed against the muscle of Tord’s legs. “Either come with me and help me find an Omega or fucking cut me some slack here.”

He had to admit, he expected the ringing laughter, yet it didn’t make it any less grating to his nerves to hear. It had aggression steadily building in his gut, clenching his teeth tight against the onslaught of mockery. “Hah! Oh, that’s fucking rich. You’re acting like you wouldn’t jump the nearest Omega that smelled even semi good to your stupid brain!”

The finger jabbing against his nose only furthered his resolve, hands trembling in pent up anger as Tord rubbed the digit in mockery against him. “You’re locked up in here for a reason, because nobody trusts you to go out and not try to take advantage of an Omega! Need I remind you about Matt?”

“Guess you’ll just have to keep losing your mind like an animal in here.” He stated nonchalantly, smile horrifically mocking as he went to rise up once more.

Yet there was the unmistakable press of interest against him, betraying Tord’s own intentions when Tom felt the swell of his half-hard cock shifting against his own. In an instant he was lurching up once more, arms pulling at Tord’s thighs in order to knock him off balance.

It had the desired effect of toppling over the other, catching him off guard- much like how the rest of the fight had progressed previously. Tord’s legs flailed in a manner that made it easier for Tom to flip them over his arms and pull Tord close once more, hovering over him and grinning from ear to ear as their hips slammed together once more.

He could feel the line of Tord’s crotch, half hard and interested, only twitching dully when Tom pushed his own hips forward into the fray. “Who do you think you’re kidding, Tord? You’re getting hard too.” He grumbled, a pleased purr working through him at the awestruck expression on his rival’s face.

Yet it was quick to fall in favor of the Alpha gripping Tom by the nape of his neck and dragging him down. They were nose to nose as both paired off with rumbling growls; Tom’s more entertained rather than aggressive like Tord. As if solely for emphasis he pushed his hips against Tord once more, reveling in the hitch cutting off his growl from the action.

“So don’t talk to me like you’re big shit for me popping a stiffy.” He stated, with far more bite than amusement that time. Leave it to the other Alpha to always push every single damn button that Tom had, thinking he was so much better in nearly everything. It was satisfying to see the way that Tord’s expression kept flinching with each roll of their hips, pressing himself more firmly against Tord as he felt the other’s cock swell in interest.

One glance down proved his suspicions- Tord was now just as affected as Tom was.

It made for an entertaining piece to point out, lips pulling up into a wide grin as his hand dropped Tord’s thigh in favor of cupping the erection through his sweatpants. “What do you make of this, huh, commie?”

It was like sparks ignited right before their eyes, the flames fanning only further when Tord’s hand relocated to the scruff at the back of Tom’s neck. He grabbed the locks and tugged, pulling Tom closer to lick a fine swipe of his tongue from the base of Tom’s gland to the swell of his jaw.

He paused at the shell of his ear, claiming fangs teasingly nibbling at the gauged lobe, only to whisper, “I think if you keep doing that I’ll be forced to show you who the real Alpha is here.”

It sent a competitive trill down Tom’s spine, reaching all the way to his cock, before cutting off the signals to his brain that spoke for self-preservation. All he saw below him was a challenge, a challenge that he would certainly win.

He squeezed Tord’s cock almost painfully tight, before soothingly rubbing his thumb over the throbbing flesh with a Cheshire smile. “You’re on.”

And from that point, the flame stoked into an inferno.

It was a mess of clashing teeth and scratching claws, Tord attempting to rip Tom’s head back long enough to switch their positions once more. Yet instead he was shuttering at their hips rolling together once more, legs scrabbling against the carpet and spilled food to try and shy away from the raw sensation.

His moan was cut off by blood soaked lips, a warm tongue tasting of sweetened rum invading his senses as Tord attempted to scratch his way down Tom’s neck. The hold in his hair was abandoned in favor of gripping at the hem of Tom’s hoodie, the fabric already torn and ruined from their previous tousle.

Their kiss was only broken by blue fabric being pulled over lithe muscle, exposing the skin underneath and bulky form that made Tom as intoxicating as Smirnoff to Omegas. It was very, very easy to see why under these circumstances. While Tord was toned and lithe, build of nothing but rock hard muscle- Tom was strong in a way that was more subtle.

He lacked the bulging abs and prominent muscle, rather instead showing it through his broad shoulders, thick arms, and rounder stomach. He was built like a gladiator, strong and solid, with an intoxicating layer of stubble that lined his jaws whenever he would neglect to shave that day.

Tord could appreciate it, even being the one laying under him while those muscles flexed under the fine layer of bulk he carried. The hoodie he wore was quickly abandoned, arms winding around Tom’s shoulders and pulling him into another brusing kiss.

He dragged his tongue along Tom’s lower lip, enjoying the slight coppery taste- only to suck the skin into his mouth and catch it between his teeth. Blood burst along his tongue as Tom hissed out at the sting. It was hard to resist smearing their lips together in open mouthed contact, devouring each other in hungry bites and pulls of their chapped lips.

Finally Tord was gasping when the fabric to his blank tank top was sheared open, the fan above cooling the sweat clinging to his skin. Tom had ripped the damn thing off with a single pull of his hands, leaving the cloth in tatters as talented fingers began to work on the marbling of his nipples.

He sucked in a broken gasp, before lifting his knee and reveling in the surprised purr that ripped from Tom as he grinded it between the other Alpha’s legs. They were breathing heavily in tangent with each other, wild eyes locking in the dark, before Tord was grinning as he pressed his knee firmer against Tom.

“Go get the lube.” He demanded in a breathy voice, letting each muscle from his chest to his arm flex in an impressive display. He knew Tom could appreciate a strong form, if the way his blank eyes roved hungrily over his body was any hint.

It was possibly the only thing to finally part Tom from his side, the Alpha rising over him and quickly rolling off to the side. He was crawling on all fours towards the dresser, pulling it open, before rummaging through it in hasty and impatient motions.

Tord had time to rise up while books and pencils and music sheets hit the floor in an impatient rustle, only pausing when Tom finally managed to procure the lube from the bedside table.

Ever the opportunist, Tord was at Tom’s side in a second to swipe it clean from his hands. In that brief moment of shock, Tord managed to throw himself onto Tom’s back and press the exhausted Alpha into the wood of his drawer. The entire base of the furniture rattled from the motion, arms thrown out to brace himself while Tord pressed the bulk of his cock between the cleft of his ass.

He hardly had time to ask questions before a calloused hand was sneaking beneath the line of his boxers, tugging the material down to expose the hip piercings that Tom sported. They were fun to play with while Tord made sure the pop of the cap was audible, continuously rolling his hips against Tom’s.

“So here’s how it’s going to go, Thomas. You want to top, I want to top- so  I suppose we’re at a stalemate.” He paused, letting his words sink in, “But here’s the thing. If I top, we both have a good time. If you try to insist I bottom I’ll just get up and leave you unsatisfied. How does that sound?”

It took a moment, but the outraged cry that met his ears was akin to music, Tom turning over his shoulder to shoot a heady glare to his rival Alpha. There was a tense period, as if both sizing up if the other was serious- before finally Tom dropped his head into his arms with a frustrated sigh. “You’re a fucking dick, you know that?”

Humming in satisfaction was Tord’s only response, pulling back just enough to carefully ease the hem of his boxers down over his toned ass. For an Alpha, Tom had a real nice ass, perfectly pert and round as Tord slapped a hand experimentally over it.

He purred in satisfaction at the way the skin resounded, thighs tensing and shivering from the blow. If he wasn’t sure Tom would rip his head off, he’d do it again. Yet instead he dropped a heaping dollop of lube along the crack of his ass, before liberally coating his fingers in the stuff. “That’s a good boy.”

Tord noted the way the tips of Tom’s ears burned bright in humiliation from the comment, only growing more flustered with Tord’s fingers tracing down the back of his spine. Even the nodes at the base of his tailbone were flared in irritation, easy to trace to the divot of his back where Tord’s thumbs eagerly dug in.

The reaction was priceless.

Instantly Tom’s back was snapping into a perfect arch, pushing his ass further out in a reaction that was vestigial between all castes and subclasses. Omegas are the genetic default for budding fetuses, only then developing their own unique cast through further development that would only show through presentation.

So for an Alpha to have sensitive glands along their spine, leading to a Lordosis reaction? Albeit humiliating, it was a completely understandable reaction, yet still so pleasing to see the humiliated flush that ran down Tom’s scratched up shoulders.

It only grew more satisfying when he smeared two fingers against the rim of his ass, teasing the skin in a manner that gave Tom plenty of time to react. His hips twitched with each lazy pass, gathering the excess lube in slow strokes that built anticipation faster than their initial foreplay.

This wasn’t the first time that Tord humored himself in prepping someone for anal, but alas, it was the first time he ever considered an Alpha below him. There was a certain taboo about laying with another of your caste, despite recent civil rights movements citing a completely natural phenomenon for unmated Alphas to spar and practice sexual acts on each other before seeking a mate (sometimes in each other).

It was just hard to overlook the humiliation of it all; especially from Thomas’s perspective.

Yet that gorgeous pinch to his brows as Tord pressed a finger inside, paired with the soft crooning that followed with each curl of the additional digits? It felt so right to be in this position with the other, so satisfying to hear the waiver in his voice that was only caused by his prying fingers.

One became two, before giving way to three that idly curled upwards to press and search along the upper walls of Tom’s ass. He only paused when he felt the telltale swelling of another hyperactive gland- only as he rubbed it, it was like electricity shot straight through Tom and pulled the most delicious of moans from him.

Paired with the thickening of those sickly sweet pheromones, it had Tord’s cock twitching impatiently, only speeding his fingers further as he used the momentary distraction to insert another finger within Tom’s entrance.

The pitched moans were no doubt audible through the thin walls of their house, leaving little to the imagination of what could be going on behind closed doors. Yet Tord found that it hardly bothered him. Rather it was all the more satisfying to keep Tom strung up tight, only growing louder with each desperate chirp leaving him.

Finally he just couldn’t hold himself back any more, pulling back just long enough to fish his cock out of the tight confines of his boxers. His hand was so coated in the copious amount of lube it made it overly easy to smear a generous amount over his cock, squeezing the base teasingly, before lining himself up with Tom’s stretched rim.

“You ready, Tom?” he asked, tone saturated in amusement as the other had to take a moment to recuperate. He lifted his head up from where he had rested against his arms, clearly bleary in his movements as he turned his head over his shoulder to address his rival directly.

He smirked, a hint of challenge glimmering in those inky depths as he spoke, “What, for your small knot? I doubt I’ll even feel it.”

Despite the challenge it held, it was met with only an amused hum on both ends, the flare of aggression no longer present as Tom presented himself with a small sway to his hips. They had fought all the way to a mutual understanding, a respect blossoming between them where anger and bitterness once stood.

It only cemented them together further when Tord pressed inside, pressing his thumbs on the divot of Tom’s back as he did so. The dual sensation to his glands and his entrance had him crying out in pleasure, only growing louder with each subtle roll of Tord’s hips.

He was working himself deeper with each pass, hot breath spilling past parted lips as Tord’s mouth met with the back of Tom’s neck. He kept their hips steady as he moved, feeling the tight rim of Tom nearly sucking him in every time he attempted to pull back.

It was an intoxicating see-saw, with Tom arching back in time with every thrust that Tord did. He could feel the full size of Tom’s swollen gland rubbing against the sides of his cock, stimulating the Alpha to the point where his toes curled at each additional pass.

He only grew tenser when Tord’s hand shot down, chest meeting the other Alpha’s back as he relied on rolling his hips rather than outright thrusting. He was so deep inside of Tom that it was indescribably good, so much tighter than he expected the other to be. Yet his partner took him with little problem, hips rolling back to meet even the harshest of movements from Tord.

The keen Tord received when nibbling on the side of Tom’s neck was near infectious, tongue trailing along the same spot with eager reverence. He could feel the base of his knot swelling with each thrust. At this rate it was clear he wouldn’t last much longer, what with Tom clenching down in time to his motions.

The atmosphere within the room was charged to a snapping point, Tom’s growls steadily shifting into desperate pleas and whimpers as his own buildup was quickly reaching a boiling point. His whimpers were so outright pitiful that Tord couldn’t leave him hanging any longer.

Tom’s cock was heavy and hot in his palm when he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, stroking in time to their quickening pace. He could feel just how much pre the Alpha was releasing, the pheromones radiating from it fogging Tord’s head the more that he milked the other Alpha.

He hardly even realized he had pushed his knot into Tom until the other was hissing in pain, the swelling of Tord filling him up in a way that was hardly expected. Yet when Tord’s grip only sped up to compensate for the surprise of knotting, Tom was frozen to the spot, eyes flinging wide open at the dual sensations.

In the end it was clear what would win.

He howled in pleasure as orgasm washed all throughout his body, twitching in overstimulation as he made an absolute mess of the carpet below him. His thighs trembled from the effort of keeping himself up, body turning to absolute jelly as his orgasm’s afterglow only increased from the warm sensation of Tord releasing inside of him.

The duo collapsed into a heap on the ground when their respective highs took over, heavy breathing being the only thing to cut through the silence of the room. It was a tense period between them when Tord turned his head into the crook of his rival’s neck, hot breath puffing over sweaty skin, before an amused hum rolled through him as he shifted his hips ever so.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he inquired, shifting just enough to pull a groan of discomfort from Tom in response. The knot felt heavy and strange in his abdomen, far from pleasant now that the stimulation had dulled down to nothing.

Scoffing in response, he knocked the side of his head into Tord’s nose, enjoying the matching hiss of pain to leave the other. “You try being in my position next time, and you can tell me for yourself.”

Just to spite Tord, Tom couldn’t help but push his hips back, taking the wind out of the Alpha and borderline pushing him over from the action. Granted there was a mutually content air shrouding the both of them, settling a deeply satisfied feeling within the pit of his stomach. There wasn’t even question over the ‘next time’ statement.

Not when Tom still had a day left of his rut.

Consider it Alpha bonding time.


End file.
